


The Passionate Prince.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You often ignore the world in favor of your passions. Your single-minded focus is one of your best qualities.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passionate Prince.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



**Title: The Passionate Prince.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke.  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None.  
 **Word count:** 365  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#48 – **Footprints in the sand.  
**** **Summary:** “ You often ignore the world in favor of your passions. Your single-minded focus is one of your best qualities.”  
 **A/N:** I want to dedicate this particular drabble to my dear friend **[ **sheankelor** ](http://sheankelor.dreamwidth.org/) ** who was the inspiration behind Severus' horror at the idea of doing absolutely 'nothing'. I sincerely hope you enjoy it! :D

****A/N2:** ** Now you can download this story on ********PDF******** format at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=375&key=PEKELEKE1cd5e7bd5c9862412a78241da00ff3ef)**

 

**The Passionate Prince.  
**  
“If you keep packing rubbish my potion kit won't fit.”  Severus huffs, resenting Harry's refusal to let him pack his equipment before the ' _real_ _essential_ _s_ are in.

“We need clothes, Severus.”

“We need one robe each.  Taking four is preposterous.”

Harry gapes.  
“You want to wear the same robe for three weeks?”

“We'll use Cleaning Charms.”

“What about some food?”

“We'll buy it there.”

“Toiletries?  Shoes?”

“One soap bar should suffice and, since we'll be roasting to death on a Caribbean beach, I predict you'll be waxing poetic about the need to leave our footprints in the sand or something equally ridiculous, so shoes are probably redundant.”

“I'm not going to shelve this vacation, OK?  You've stressed yourself into developing a stomach ulcer, Severus.  Poppy said you need a break and that's exactly what you'll get.”

“Then maybe you should remember that I'm at my most relaxed when I'm brewing.”

“Don't you want to spend the next three weeks doing absolutely nothing?   You could sleep late every day, eat a proper meal or two and catch up on all the sunshine you've been missing.”

“There is only so much 'nothing' I can do.  You know I'll go mad without my potions.  I'll be bored to tears in two days.”

“Are you seriously implying that you don't need modern comforts or even rest, but you can't survive three measly weeks without your brewing equipment?”

“I'm a potions master, Harry!”  Severus growls defensively, crossing his arms across his narrow chest with enough exasperation to shake his lover right off his worry-induced funk.

“Yes.  You are.” Harry whispers quietly, staring into wary black eyes and finally 'seeing' the strained expression within. 

“Don't you dare accuse me of putting my craft before you.  That would be worse than unfair.”

“Yes, it would be.  You often ignore the world in favor of your passions.  Your single-minded focus is one of your best qualities.”

“But?”

“There are no buts, Severus.  Your heart is too big to hold a single passion.  You may love your potions to distraction, but I know you love me too.”

Severus stills, shocked beyond eloquence by his lover's unexpected understanding:  
“Thank you for realizing that much, Harry.”

 


End file.
